Worth Dying For
by BellaBurrito
Summary: Darah Pickett. A 22 year old girl who's past is unbearably harsh. But that's not the reason she joined the SAS. Something, that's far to terrible for one to achieve. Obtain all the bad and take it down to hell. Even if it means Darah goes with them.
1. Chapter 1

This all starts with Darah Pickett. That would be me. I sat on a chair, staring at the wall blankly. I had passed selection not too long ago, trained as hard as hard as I could be trained. Actually, all there was to do here was train, write in my journal, and train some more. Everybody who had passed from the regular life to here was called an FNG at some point. Fucking New Guy. In my case, however, it was Fucking New Gal. I saw the reflection of my face on the shiny white wall. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, shining blue eyes, and a pale face.

"Knight, you alright? You're looking a little pale…"

I turned my face to the sergeant and frowned.

"If you haven't noticed, Soap, I'm _always _pale." I said, shrewdly, "And another thing you may _not _have noticed is that they are picking out the new ones today. Guess who's next? We are!"

I placed my head into my hands and groaned loudly and dramatically. I felt a different hand pat my back.

"Don't worry, Knight! We all know you're one of the best of them we got! And you're a female! I'd rather be in your position than where I am now." remarked another of the sergeants.

This made everything worse. I knew that if I failed, this person would take my place. A scrawny, bony, weirdo. Then, everybody would be looking down at me, laughing, that Soap made it and I did not. Credenhill just became another kind of hell.

"Alright, I'm ready, then." I sighed, getting up from my chair and walking out the door.

I made my way, gunless, to the first opening where I knew was the stations with targets to shoot. Gaz stood there with a rifle of his own in his hands. Soap eventually caught up with me and stood to my left.

"Knight! Soap! Good to see you guys. Grab a rifle from the table." ordered Gaz.

I put a phony smug look on my face and picked up a nice light rifle from the table. It's smooth metal on the top, and the under-barrel filled with at least fifty bullets. The sights consisted of a tiny archway and a small line extending from the base of the tip of the gun.

"You know the drill. Soap, station one, Knight, station two. Shoot the targets."

Shooting targets? I think, this might be easier than I thought. I placed my elbow on the flimsy piece of wood and pressed my eye on the sights, pulling the trigger, and the bullets releasing, flying faster than a horse can run.

"Now, try firing from the hip." said Gaz.

This, was in fact harder for me. You had to put the gun's back-handle on the top of your hip bone and the handle was held by your hand from the far right… which was pretty difficult for me. I tried, however, and the same thing happened with the sights on. But, it took way more bullets. A piece of plywood appeared after all the targets had gone down.

"Now, shoot through the plywood. Bullets can penetrate flimsy, soft material like this plywood, or thin plastic."

I aimed down my sights, once again, and tried to remember where exactly the last targets were. Completely from guessing, I shot each target one by one.

"Now, we need to sharpen up your knifing skills. 'Cause we all know how much Knight loves knives."

"Don't we all…!" I exclaimed, taking out my knife from my belt and twirling it between my fingers, "Soap's the one who needs some serious help with these things."

"And you're the one who needs to stop obsessing over sharp objects." Soap retorted, shaking his head.

"And you're the one who needs to shut up." I calmly retorted back, making sure my voice was the same volume it was before. Just to not yell.

"Alright… knife those watermelons." ordered Gaz.

I took my knife, and held it in my left hand, pointed to the right. Just as I was trained to… and slapped the watermelon hard with the pointed side out. It exploded. Soap, on the other hand, took two hits before it exploded.

"Nice… your fruit killing skills are remarkable. Captain Price wants to see you two. He's been watching the whole time"

Price. The weird captain with a weird handle-bar mustache. It kind of creeped me out, anyway. A _lot _of things I was creeped out by, or they were just plain silly. Gaz's face creeped me out, and Soap's mohawk was silly, along with Ghost's mask. I walked outside, trailing my foot across the sand. At last, after about two buildings, I saw Price and some other people.

"Go easy on 'em sir, it's their first day." said Gaz from the radio.

"Right… What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? And a girl… how'd you two muppets pass selection?" growled Price.

I gulped and saw one of the masked guys whisper something into Price's ear and leave.

"Alright, Soap, it's your turn for the CQB test. Knight, you're up next. Gaz holds the record of nineteen seconds. Everyone else, head up to observation." Price turned around to head up to observation himself.

Soap started to climb the ladder quickly. I leaned up against it and crossed my arms.

"Good luck, man. Hope you make it."

Soap nodded and continued climbing up the ladder. I heard Price's distant shouts of, "Hit the targets!" from where I was standing at. Soap came bustling out the other end of the course, at least forty seconds later.

"Knight, you're up next. Grab a couple of flashbangs and head down the rope once you get up." Price yelled from the observat

I took the first wood piece of the ladder, putting my hand on the next. Doing the same with my feet, I arrived at the top, putting a few flashbangs into my belt. The rope was up ahead, swinging slightly from Soap sliding down it previously. I ran at it and slid down. My hands felt as though they were being burned. But, I didn't really care.

"Hit the targets!" yelled Captain Price as my feet hit the wooden ground.

I lifted my rifle and pulled the trigger, hitting the fake wooden people drawn on the targets. I rushed towards station two, quickly shooting the target at the bottom of the stairs. The targets in station three shot up quickly. There was a huge red arrow pointing in the small wooden room.

"Throw a flashbang!" shouted Price.

I took a flashbang from my belt and pulled the small metal wire inside it. Quickly throwing it inside station three, and ducked behind the wall so my sight and hearing didn't get impaired. I ran in, quickly shooting the last targets into station five, and running to station six. There was another huge arrow pointing inside. I cut off my feet running abruptly and pulled another wire out of a flashbang, throwing it, shooting the targets and heading out the door on the right.

"Sprint to the finish!" yelled Price.

I ran to a small red circle and stopped there, panting.

"How'd I do?"

"Thirty-two seconds. Not bad, you and Soap will do."

I nodded, and walked out the door halfway before halting abruptly.

"When do we start?" I asked Price.

"Whenever we need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the did need me, about a month later. My journal lay inside my clothes, while my knives, a rifle, and a pistol was attached to my belt. Price, Soap, Gaz, Wallcroft, did I miss anyone? We were there on a chopper, somewhere near the Bering Strait. Did I mention that Price said this was a crew expendable mission? That's the worst part. Solemnly, I looked over the edge of the chopper to find some mist on my face from the ocean below and a giant boat we were headed. No, not mist. I was covered in water, for it was pouring rain outside. Once we were over the boat, it seemed at least one hundred times bigger. As soon as the ropes fell and attached to the chopper, I put on a breathing mask, took the rope and slid down.

"Weapons free!" shouted Price.

Weeks and weeks of training, this was the first time I got to be involved in fighting. I aimed at the conscious bodies through the glass, them, unaware they were about to be shot to death. I pulled the trigger and held it down, moving from body to body until they thudded to the floor in their own pool of blood.

"Bridge secure. Everybody, hold your fire! Gaz, I want you to stay in the chopper until we secure the deck! I repeat, Gaz, stay in the chopper until we secure the deck!" yelled Price into the radio.

"Roger that." replied Gaz back into the radio.

"Alright, then. Squad, on me."

Price kicked open the metal door forcefully. I carefully watched my step. The floor was muddy and wet, very possible to slip on. Especially as we were walking down the stairs.

"Stairs, clear."

Once we turned left, however, there was a drunk dude holding an AK-47 and a bottle of beer.

"Hold on, I got this." I whispered to my crew.

A drunk dude, is easy to take out. I kicked the gun away, took a knife out of my belt, and shoved it into the back of his neck. The blood came pouring out immediately. Soap shook his head.

"Knight… really?"

"Yes, really." I replied, sternly, "You should try. There's some people sleeping over there."

I pointed to five crew members sleeping in the bunks. Soap shot them.

"Nice try. I'm not using the bloody knife." he said.

I shook my head, knowing what he meant, _literally. _You would have thought I would have at least smiled, or grinned at the fact of this joke? No, I didn't. I haven't smiled for the past… I can't even remember when the last time I smiled was.

"Sleep tight… crew quarters, clear." informed Price.

The crew and I went out of the door to 12'o clock, and turned left to find the wet outdoors once again. We went down the drenched stairs, careful not to trip. Tripping here, I knew, could be fatal. It was pouring rain outside, and the boat was rocking uncontrollably. I started to run up ahead, moving out of the way of huge wooden crates.

"Ready, sir…" informed Gaz, from the radio," We got two tangos on the platform."

I heard a few gunshots, and 'Tango down.' from the radio again. I ran up even father ahead, moving inside the crates this time. Who knows, they might jump on top of you anytime! That doesn't mean I'm scared- I'm cautious. My feet stopped abruptly at the exit of the crate's end. On the next platform, there were loads of tangos. I took the gun from my belt and started to shoot at them.

"Hammer Two-Four, we're under heavy fire! Tangos on the second floor!" yelled Price into the radio.

"Roger, Bravo Six." replied Hammer Two-Four.

A chopper emerged from our 6' and dropped a whole lot of bullets on the platform. All was silent up there after that. The chopper went back and out of my sight.

"Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. Everybody else, on me." informed Captain Price.

"Copy." replied Gaz.

We crouched for a few seconds, quickly looking at the corners and across the hallway.

"Hallway, clear. Move up." ordered Price.

There were another set of stairs here, and once again, trying not to slip, I went down them, and turned right. It went in a big U shape, so that I went 12'o clock for a while, then turned right, and right again.

"Movement, right." said one of the SAS members from the radio.

Quickly, I pulled out m rifle and tried to capture one of the tangos in front of me. I spontaneously shot one after another when I found the first one.

"Hallway, clear!" informed Captain Price.

We ran up ahead, a small set of stairs in front of us. I jumped over it and noticed all of the pipes on the ceilings and the walls were leaking minimally. Turning left at the end of the hallway, there was a dead end. But this wasn't just a dead end, no, there was a door. And we all know what a sealed door is. Price kicked it open and the area we were in was showered in enemy bullets. I took a flashbang and threw it where the mob was. Thinking, 'Aha, you're blind, bitch!' I shot them as fast as I could. Oh, and don't get me wrong. I'm not the only one shooting people.

"Catwalk, clear." informed Gaz.

"Move up." demanded Price.

The crew and I went 12'o clock and right down a big set of stairs. When we got to the bottom, there were some enemies shooting at us. The rest of the scout shooting them quickly, Price forcefully kicked the metal door open. We turned left. Gaz and Price looked both ways.

"Clear left." informed Gaz.

"Clear right." said Captain Price.

They went left up the stairs, and I followed. These places over here weren't as wet; they weren't close to the outside of the boat and the pipes here weren't leaking.

"Movement right." an SAS member warned.

I threw my body to the metal ground and started to shoot at the enemies. There were only about six, so we cleared them out pretty quickly.

"Move up!" shouted Price.

We went 12o'clock again, turned right on the stairs, maneuvered around the crates, and turned left. My big head was the first to appear around the corner, however, and I quickly pulled it back.

"Mob of tangos." I said, frowning.

This time, I turned quickly again around, ready to shoot this time. Behind the dead tangos was a door, unsealed, and even more enemies. Reloading my gun, I took another flashbang from my belt and threw in into the next room. It was a narrow entry, so we couldn't go uninjured past that door without a crew and I quickly bustled through the door. I hid behind a crate, shooting from the side. All of a sudden, a rope was fit around my neck. I felt my breathing tube contract, and my breaths quickened. Was this what it was like to be strangled? Will this be my end?

"Get. The. Fuck. OFF ME!" I yelled, my body writhing in pain.

The bullets flying about prevented the rest of the scout from hearing my shouts of displeasure. I felt the rope go even tighter into my neck, and blood was streaming from that place. But, I still wasn't dead yet. I couldn't talk anymore, and not even scream. Then, I remembered the knife attached to my belt. The knife, Darah, get the knife, now. Slowly, I reached for my knife and pulled it out of my belt. With my right hand trying to seize the rope off, and my left hand with the knife, I jabbed it hard in the back of me. I felt the rope loosen, and my breathing deepened.

"Report… all clear?" I heard Gaz ask, possibly referring to Price.

"All clear." informed Captain Price.

"Wow… thanks for helping me, guys, I would have been dead, and you wouldn't even know." I said, standing up.

The crew looked confused for a while. I pointed to my neck and showed them the rope. They seemed to be speechless. I shook my head, and Gaz decided to change the subject.

"I'm getting a strong reading from over there, sir." informed Gaz, walking to 'there.'

It was a big, blue crate underneath a gray crate was just sitting there.

"You may want to take a look at this…"

Captain Price approached the crate. The scout and I walked toward it, too. Gaz opened the crate, and Price started to inspect it.

"Well, it's in Arabic. Baseplate, come in. This is Bravo Six, we've found it. We're ready to secure the package, and we'll need transport."

"Bravo Six, no time! There are two bogies coming your way, fast! Grab whatever you came for here and get the hell outta there!" replied Baseplate.

Okay, let's get this straight… we all know Baseplate is the guy who trained Captain Price. We all know, well, if you're smart enough you'll know. I mean seriously, the story Price told us not too long ago, his messed up leg, for example. Who else do we know who has a messed up leg and isn't dead? That would be Baseplate.

"Soap, grab the manifest in the container. We need to get out- fast." demanded Price.

Soap quickly grabbed the manifest and we started to run back where we came from. Fast.

"What about Wallcroft and Griffen?" I asked loudly.

The pipes were releasing even more water now.

"Griffen! Wallcroft! What's your status?" yelled Price into the radio.

"We're already in the helicopter! Enemy aircraft is inbound! _SHIT! _They've opened fire! Get the fuck out of there!" shouted an SAS member back into the radio.

But as soon as we moved through the next door, there was a huge explosion in front of us. I felt my body being hurled to the metal ground, and the line around my neck from the rope burning like hell.

"Bravo Six! Bravo Six, come in! Bravo Six! What's your status? Bravo Six!" yelled a voice from the radio.

"_Fuck! _What the hell happened?" shouted one of the scout members.

"The ship's sinking, fast! We need to get the hell out of here!" yelled Gaz.

That got my attention, quick. I got up and looked around. Which way was the exit?

"Come in! Come in, Bravo Six, damnit!"

"Big Bird, this is Bravo Six! On our way out! On your feet, Soap! We are leaving!" shouted Price, helping Soap up.

They turned right down the stairs, and I followed, running.

"Move your arses! Let's go, _come on!_" yelled Gaz.

We ran up the stairs, turning left. The boat was shaking violently. We ran north, one of the sides of the boat exploding. We ran through the water, and it was refreshing except for the line on my neck. It burned even more.

"Watch your head!" shouted Price as some debris from the boat was falling from the ceiling.

The scout and I sprinted right, then left again to the pipes on the walls. They were loose and about to fall.

"Watch the pipes!" I yelled.

I turned right, still following the others.

"Bravo SIx, where the _hell _are you?" shouted Big Bird into the radio.

"Stand by! We're almost _there!" _Price informed to Big Bird on the radio.

We turned left, then left again up the stairs. An SAS member was in the front, and the road was forked. Turning the wrong way can be fatal at this point.

"Which way to the _fucking _helicopter?" they shouted.

"Right! Go right!" replied Gaz.

We turned right twice once we got the information, running outside on the boat's platform. Gaz jumped onto the helicopter, Price leapt, and I jumped. The helicopter started to lean a little backwards, farther from the boat. Soap jumped, and his hands started to scrape the floor as he started to fall off. I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Gotcha. We're all aboard! Go!" I shouted to the pilot.

The chopper quickly pulled away from the boat, and I watched as it sank rapidly.

"Baseplate, come in. This is Big Bird, package secure. Returning to camp, out."

I sat down on the chairs inside the chopper.

"Does it hurt?" asked Soap.

"What?"

"Being strangled?"

"It burns a lot. I like the rope… still have it."

Soap shook his head.

"Well, it's not a sharp object is it?"

I looked as the last tip of the boat disappeared into the water


	3. Chapter 3

About a week and a half later, in the night, I woke up to see the whole of Task Force 141 sitting in a circle. Great, another mission. More like another chace to be killed… but, hey. I like my job.

"Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television." informed Gaz.

National television? _Executed? _

"The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But less than three hours, code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia." said Price.

"Nikolai… that Russian pilot you guys used to have, yeah?" I asked.

Price nodded. Though I had never seen Nikolai before, the others had been talking about Nikolai quite a lot.

"Who's… Nikolai?" questioned Gaz.

Well, take out Gaz. He had probably been selected not too long before Soap and I came in. I touched the rope marks on my neck. They still hurt a bit.

"Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargo ship operation." informed Price.

We all stood up. Knowing that we were about to board a helicopter, I put the rope and a knife into the slots on my belt.

"Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out. We take care of our friends… let's move."

Outside, there was a small helicopter whizzing above us. I clambered in and held my gun tight. Nearly two hours later, at 1:31am, the helicopter slowly went downwards at our destination: the Caucasus Mountains in Russia.

"They'll be expecting us…" I said.

"Half a click to the north. Let's move." finished Price.

"Loyalists… the good Russians, or the bad Russians?" asked Soap, uncertain.

"The good ones, dim wit. Well, they won't shoot us on sight." I answered.

We walked ahead through the marshes and cattails.

"Hmm… since this is sleuth… I think I'll take my knife out." I said.

Though that wasn't very necessary, I pulled it out halfway so I could grab it quicker than I needed to. There were two tangos to the north.

"Weapons free." said Price.

Our guns were suppressed, therefore the people inside the building. The people inside the building… they were probably just sitting there, relaxing. I walked ahead, left, out of the marshes. I could see the shadows of the people inside the building. The television was talking about… Al-Asad executing Al- Fulani. Creeping up behind them and pulling out my knife from my pocket, I kicked one in the head and put knife in the other's neck.

"Good work, so far. There should be more guard posts ahead… Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in the field to the north-west." informed Price.

We crouched and walked up to the left, making as silent footsteps as we could muster. I looked up at the bridge and pulled my bangs farther to the side. I didn't necessarily like the water being all the way up to my knees. We walked up dry land to a guard house, and stood to the right of it away from the window.

"Soap, place some claymores near the door to get their attention. Knight… there's another guard house up ahead." said Gaz.

Soap crept up to the doorway and put two claymores on both sides of the door. I tip-toed on ahead, and pulled out my knife in preparation for the killing. I did exactly the same as before, kicking on fatally in the head and sticking a knife into the other. Wow… I'm getting the hang of this.

"Good night…" I whispered to the dead bodies after pulling them out of sight in the back of the guard house. We walked on even further, passing the empty guard houses. I started to wipe off the dark red blood off my clothes. We treaded up stone steps and into a house, where the furniture was filthy and destroyed.

"Think someone's already been here?" I asked.

"Dunno…" answered Soap.

The lights in the kitchen were flickering and bright. Insects were buzzing around the lights. Price opened the door and looked around cautiously before heading out. We crouched near a large open field with a few destroyed cars. I walked out on the field to see someone laying on the grass.

"Don't think I can't see you." I said, before giving them a hefty kick.

"You smell that?" questioned Price.

"Yeah… Kamarov." answered Gaz.

A man about a foot taller than me casually strolled out onto the field.

"Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. And… I see you have two new ones, a girl and… Soap… if I'm not mistaken" Kamarov laughed.

"I suggest you don't underestimate Soap and Knight." Price said through gritted teeth, "We've got an informant to recover. What's the target?"

"BM21's. The Ultranationalists have them on the other side of the hill. Their rockets… they've killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below."

"Not so fast, Kamarov. You're with us. Remember Beruit?" growled Price.

"Yeah, I guess I do owe you one."

"Bloody right you do." said Gaz.

We ran up around a hill on the left, and I treaded behind. The earth was rocky and hard. As soon as we took a sharp turn to the right, Kamarov and his men started whispering… in Russian.

"What the bloody hell are they saying?" I shouted quietly.

"This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men." Kamarov stated.

Sniping, my ass. I didn't come here to snipe. I came to recover the informant. We past by a destroyed swing-set, and going a little down-hill, I saw some rockets shooting through the air.

"In position, sniper team. Gaz, you can cover the left flank." ordered Price.

The place was a white fence covered in green plants. I put my elbow on the flimsy wood. It felt… familiar. Anyway, when I put my eye on the scope and shot one of them in the head, all hell broke loose. I mean, two submachine gunners came to a window and everyone started to leave. Motors were falling from the sky, trucks were blowing up. All of the men were alert.

"… and all hell breaks loose." I whispered under my breath as I continued searching for enemies on my scope.

Most of them were running away, so I searched to the north. They were hard to get a headshot on, because they were running fast. After a while, I couldn't find any. Shoot…

"Contacts, north-west!" shouted Price.

I quickly changed directions from north-east to north-west, seeing exactly what was the problem. Two machine gunners. If you didn't take them out at the same time, well, one is probably going to kill you.

"Take them out together, yeah? I'll take the one on the left." I informed Soap, "Try to get a one shot kill."

I aimed for the one on the left, carefully pin-pointing the sights on his head. As soon as I saw the one on the right tumble down, I pulled the trigger. Both machine gunners were dead.

"Damn, enemy helicopters!" Kamarov yelled, pointing to the sky.

"You didn't say there would be helicopters, Kamarov." Price scolded.

"I didn't say there wouldn't be any, either! We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way!"

"I need to protect my men from those helicopter troops!" I said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Make it quick! I want that informant!" warned Price.

I took my eye off the scope, and turned left to the pink and purple graffiti on the wall. The bushes swayed a little bit. I put my bangs, once again, back in place. Gaz ran back to Price, Soap and I.

"Bloody git." Gaz said.

"We can always beat it out of him." I shrugged.

We went through the door, slowly and cautiously. There was a bit of fire-light going though, now. I saw a small mirror on the ground, with my electric blue eyes piecing the glass. Kamarov started talking in Russian once again. I looked away from the glass and treaded on in the maze of burning building.

"I think maybe we should beat it out of him." Gaz told Price, his tone changing quickly, "Price, sir, we've got company! Helicopter troops are closing in, fast!"

My body quickly hit the grassy ground as I saw gunshots coming my way. I mean, _loads_ of gunshots. I crawled toward the nearest spot for cover, which was a small wooden house. Quickly hugging my rifle and squirming faster, I got up to see grass stains on my uniform. But did I care? Not one bit. The thing I cared about was not getting murdered. I put my rifle to the side and put one single grenade inside. I pulled the trigger and put another one inside. Oh, hell, I only had a few. Make it count, Darah. I kept putting one in, taking cover, putting one in, taking cover to reload. Same pattern, until I ran out.

"Grenade, move!" yelled a sergeant.

Dunno who, but the term, 'Move!' was a signal to get the fuck outta there. I jumped way out onto the field and saw myself in the same position as before. Without cover. I crawled, again, to a small rock next to the broken down truck. It reminded me of my silver Chevy back in Credenhill. And that's when I felt it. The bullet went straight through my ankle, and I felt the blood rushing up towards my head. I stood in the same position for a while, frozen in shock and pain. I waited for the blood to stop rushing all towards my head. I saw a tiny black dot fly over my rock. TIny. Black. With a tail coming off of it. Realizing what it was, I jumped to it and threw it back over to the enemies. How dare they throw a grenade at me? I forgot about the pain in my ankle. It's as simple as that. An ass-hat stuck his head behind a barrel, and I saw his head get blown off.

"Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs." ordered Kamarov.

Fuck the sniping. Yeah, I was a specialist in sniping. But did we come here to snipe? No.

"What about our informant? He's running out of time!" informed Price.

"We'll get your informant!" replied Kamarov.

This, I thought, was a pile of bullshit. Nevertheless, I grabbed my sniper gun and aimed at the enemy's heads from above. I tried to kill them quickly, so we can hurry up and recover Nikolai. However, they were quick, running, and we had to reload. The more time passed, the fewer the number of enemies… and the fewer the enemies, the less time the informant had.

"Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station." demanded Kamarov.

I turned around, and went uphill on the slightly wet grass. The dew drops were still visible in the darkness. While walking, I reloaded both my guns. Just to be safe. Soon my feet hit cement and pebbles. We made it to the end of the power station, where there was a dead end.

"Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support, we are sure to be victorious…"

"May I do the honours?" I whispered to Gaz and Price. They nodded.

I put my gun on my belt and slammed Kamarov to the cement wall aggressively.

"Enough sniping? Where the hell is the informant?" I yelled.

He started to curse and yell at me in Russian. Now this, was not tolerated with me.

"_WHERE _is he?" I yelled really loudly.

"The house!" Kamarov coughed, "The house at the northeast end of the village!"

"That wasn't to hard, was it?" I taunted, "Go sit in the corner, you big baby."

"Soap, Knight, Gaz, we've got to reach that house before anybody does anything to Nikolai. Let's move!" informed Price.

I grabbed the rope from my belt and attached it to the cement wall. This was my first time rappelling. Let's just hope I do it right. I clicked it onto my belt and jumped off. I put my feet onto the cement and pushed off every time I felt as though I was going to fall off. About five pushes, back and forth, I reached the ground. I detached myself from the rope and ran through the tall evergreen trees to the right. There were grenades flying _everywhere. _The cars and barrels were on fire. I found my way toward a deserted house to the east, just to skip all the madness. I found a few enemies in front of me. My instincts told me to lift my gun, and pull the trigger quickly. I did and went out the other end of the house. Back to madness, I thought.

"Hostiles to the east." informed Price over the radio to the other sergeants.

That would be right in front of me. I went to the west to cover, or what you call it, another building. Soap, Gaz, and Price were right behind me. Price and Gaz slowly approached a small doorway that had already been burst open by someone. We went through, and I backed up in a dark, cobwebbed corner, reloading. Gaz and Price quickly cleared out the room and went out the door. Soap came bustling in behind us.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Loads." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bloody hell, let's move." ordered Price, "He may still be alive."

As we ran out of the building, I noticed grenades were flying all over the damn place. We ran uphill, where there was already a sidewalk and some grass. There was also a bright street-lamp up ahead, and a small house.

"Gaz, go around the block and cut the power. Everyone else, get ready." demanded Price.

We all crowded around the door, nobody in the middle. Soap, Price and I flipped our night vision goggles around our heads.

"Gaz, do it."

"Right, I've cut the power. Go." informed Gaz.

I slowly turned the knob on the door and heard it squeak open. I saw a guy standing there, looking confused. I could have sworn he was looking right at me when I shot his head.

"These night vision goggles make it too easy." said Price.

We went through the kitchen and the living room, and to a room where the stairs were located. There was a young man looking cautious and aware. They would have been easy to pity if only they weren't planning to execute our informant. Soap shot him quickly and we pounded up the stairs. There was another man whimpering in the corner. Price shot him, this time. Gaz came around the corner into the house. I almost nearly walked into a room where a guy almost hit me in the face with his rifle. That's fatal. But with my speed, I grabbed my knife quickly out of my belt and sliced the rifle in half. Someone shot him, and my eyes were bulging looking at nothing.

"Jesus christ, that could have been the end of me." I complained.

I saw a man cowering in the corner of the bright light. Nikolai, I thought. Price helped him up.

"Nikolai? Are you all right? Can you walk?" Gaz pounded him with questions.

"Yes… and I can still fight. Thank you, comrades, for getting me out of here." Nikolai responded.

"Bird Bird, this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one, over." said Price into the radio.

"Bravo Six, this is Big Bird. We're on our way, out."

I went out the wooden house to see a whole flash of light coming out right out me.

"I'm not a morning person." I complained.

"Let's go, let's go!" shouted Price, jumping down the stairs.

We traveled to the green, succulent grass and heard whizzing above us. Looking up at the helicopter, I stepped on some daisies passing the fence and to the helicopter. It landed in the middle of the grassy field. I jumped in, Nikolai and Price in one row and Soap, Gaz and I squeezed in the other.

"Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?" Nikolai asked loudly.

"No! Their invasion begins in a few hours!" I said.

"The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive." he replied.

"I'm half American…" I mumbled.

_Crappy chapter, but I hadn't updated in about a week… dumb homework… I hope you enjoy! :) ~Izzie_


	4. Chapter 4

"We've got Nikolai! We're taking him to the safehouse in Hamburg!" yelled Gaz into the radio, "Oh seven hours! Out!"

I looked out the chopper and saw a tiny light floating toward us quickly.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I asked, putting my hand near my eyes and squinting.

"Incoming missile! Hang on!" yelled Price.

Before I could even do anything about the missile coming toward us, it hit. For the record, I wish I wasn't even _here _right now.

"We are going down, I repeat we are going down!" shouted the pilot.

Too late, I thought. We are going to die, and that's that. Last thing I remembered was the missile hitting the chopper and it exploded. All hell broke loose. However, I was laying on the grass, feeling a little light-headed. The skin and uniform on my right arm was skinned badly. As my eyesight recovered, I saw that Price, Gaz, and Nikolai were fine. It was just Soap and I who were affected by the crash, probably because we were sitting on the ends.

"The pilots… dead," I breathed.

"You're both still in one piece," said Price, helping Soap up, "Come on, we need to get out of here before the search parties come."

"The pilots," I repeated, getting up, "they're both dead."

I checked around for a rifle, but it had seemed to be gone from the crash. Only a pistol and a knife were left in my belt.

"Bugger…" whispered Price.

I looked around for my rifle. It was in a small fire. Since the fire was small, it didn't burn when I put my hand near it and pulled out my rifle in exchange for a crappy pistol.

"Alright, the extraction point isn't far from this place. Let's move." ordered Price.

We ran farther away from the warmth of the fire into the darkness. The grass below us was looking yellow, and sad. Then, I remembered grass was a weed and I shouldn't feel pity for something that takes over strawberry plants.

"Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 support is coming your way. It'll take some time for them to be able to assist you, over."

We walked along a faux bridge, where the fences on either sides were wooden and the floor was dirt, and extremely dry.

"Copy." said Price, "Bravo Six, out."

We passed a few green trees, and the grass looked a little more watered and alive here. Soap was walking alongside me, looking a little dizzy from the crash. But I was energetic.

"Soap, did you hear that? We're getting an AC-130!" I squealed like a little kid. Without smiling.

"Sir, vehicles coming from the north."

"Get under that bridge. Move it." Price ordered quietly.

I was behind Private Henderson, and Soap behind me, and so on. Nikolai, Gaz, and Price were in the front. We crossed a small area of tall grass and skidded under the bridge. There was water under there: knee deep. The spotlight from the enemy helicopter above passed our area.

"All right, let's move." said Price.

"Yes, yes, Captain." remarked Private Henderson, laughing loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, do you want to be caught and killed?" I scoffed.

"Right way to go, Knight." informed Gaz.

Private Henderson shot me an angry look. At least I was a sergeant, he was a… a private. As far as I knew, I was about five ranks ahead of him, while Price was about ten ranks ahead of me. We turned around and started going the other direction. There was a small path, made by erosion, leading to a small house. We gathered by the door. Price peeked through it.

"Hold up. We've got company."

He opened the door slowly. There were silhouettes of about five tangos outside in front of us.

"Knight, Soap, take them out from upstairs." ordered Gaz.

I looked up solemnly, like it was to remember something past. Maybe my parents, or friends? I shook off those feelings; I never had friends. Ever. Not even my parents, I could remember. It was like my memory was wiped recently, but I didn't want to talk about what I _did _know, and probably why I was here. I realized there was a hand moving back and forth in front of my eyes.

"Knight? Knight? Earth to Knight?"

I saw Soap's hand waving in front of my face. I hit it off.

"Don't do that, insolent." I warned, running upstairs.

Soap followed and pointed his suppressed gun out the window.

"Which ones?" he asked.

I understood quite fully.

"I'll take the ones on the right, you take the guys on the left." I informed.

The people on the right were in a deep conversation when I blew their heads off, or likely, cut their speaking off. Price and Gaz below where getting all the enemies in the field.

"Area clear." informed Gaz.

I reloaded my rifle, getting the magazine from my belt and throwing the old ones on the floor. That's not littering: we're supposed to do that. I bounded down the stairs, Soap in front of me this time.

"All right, let's keep moving." ordered Price.

I turned sharply right, careful not to trip over the dead bodies. The searchers were ought to find out soon. I jumped over the fence and almost tripped. Re-gaining me balance, I ran halfway across the field with the others. I heard… whizzing, above us.

"Spotlight, hit the deck!"

I hurled my body to the ground right next to a hay bale. It smelled as though it was shitted on over twenty times by a perverted donkey. I could hear the helicopter, right above me. I wish I could just say 'Here, I'm here!' and get the hell out of here.

"Stay down… stay. Down." reminded Price.

I closed my eyes, being brought back to my senses. What was I thinking?

"The heli's moving away. Let's go." said Price, getting up.

Everyone popped up, Private Henderson, Price, Gaz, Nikolai, Soap, and myself. We ran across the rest of the field. This side was lacking grass, for it was plowed. There was a light ahead of us.

"D' you think it's safe to go near there?" I asked, squinting.

"Well, it better be, or we're screwed." Soap gulped.

"That the helicopter?" I asked, looking up, "Shit, I don't care anymore."

I dived behind a wrecked car near the lit building. The helicopter actually landed and unloaded the passengers. Didn't I already say that I didn't want to be here right now? Well, I'm saying it again. I don't want to be here at the moment.

"Contact, six o'clock." Gaz informed.

I turned around, bringing my rifle back out. I pointed it at the several tangos treading our way.

"Return fire!" yelled Price.

I tried to lock a tango on my sight before shooting into the oblivious. As the bullets went flying, I saw Soap accidentally shooting a few bullets into the rusted tractor we were both taking cover behind.

"Soap, try the ranger strategy, yeah?" I said, "I'm pretty sure that's more accurate then hip-firing."

"Yes, captain." replied Soap sarcastically, however, taking my advise seriously.

Captain? I'm a sergeant; Gaz trained me well. A helicopter zoomed in with a spotlight, covering the area.

"Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open, now!" ordered Price.

The basement door was our only hope at this point. The helicopter was about to shred us to pieces of carcass.

"I'm on it." replied Gaz, turning around.

I shot a few rounds at the helicopter, and took cover behind the tractor. Then I came back out and shot at the tangos, going back into cover.

"Door's open sir." informed Gaz.

"C'mon, let's go!" I yelled, diving backwards into the basement door.

Soap, Nikolai, Price and I shoved our way into the basement door. Price slammed it shut and locked the feeble locks on the door to hold shortly.

"Soap! Knight! Take point and scout ahead for an exit!" he ordered.

I don't know why Soap and I were always paired up. It was probably because he was the one I could most relate to in Credenhill, that we became 'blood brothers' there too, or just the fact that we're both sergeants and childish when it comes to playtime. Which we barely get. I turned to look around at the wooden steps, cracked slightly.

"Есть злоумышленников! Убейте их!" shouted Russian soldiers from outside the stone windows, "Делай, как я говорю, или вы будете убиты сами!"

"Criminals?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow, "I hardly think we're criminals for landing in Russian land. Soap, don't-"

And there he goes. Out in the open near a window. He quickly pulled back at _don't. _We had to wait for Price, Gaz, and Nikolai to be able and find us. Sure enough, they came running at or 6' soon enough.

"Now, go." I said, "You have more teammates now."

Sometimes, I doubted myself. Like I wasn't as strong as a women as I should be. But I so far in training, I had never smiled, never cried, never shown any kind of expression. That was how soldiers were supposed to be, but I think I was going overboard. I have a reason, however, and I was going to keep it secret. Keep the secret safe.

"Flashbang!" yelled Gaz.

I tried to shield my eyes stupidly, but still it impaired both my sight and hearing. It felt as though my eardrums were blown out with ringing, and that I was standing on the beach with that strange surfing sensation. As soon as it wore off, I shot a few of the tangos that had made their way into the building.

"All clear?" I asked, still cautious.

"All clear." answered Gaz.

We went down the white steps, the paint rubbed off and peelings shoved to the side sadly.

"It's too quiet…" I observed, "Where the hell did they go?"

"Probably regrouping," answered Soap, reloading is M14, "Trying to cut us off somewhere ahead."

"That's great." I said sarcastically.

"Stay sharp." ordered Price.

In a few seconds, I heard dogs barking in the distance. They became a little louder, and I pointed my gun in front of me and started to shoot at the incoming dogs. A whole mob of tangos also rushed in, and I found myself shooting them while jumping up and down in frustration. Reloading, shooting. Reloading… that was the worst thing about guns. They waste too much time. I went forward into the puddle of murk, as Gaz, Price, and Soap had helped me much by taking out the rest of the tangos.

"All clear." said Gaz, "Wait, hold on- the helicopter's back."

"It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way." informed Price, opening a gate to a large open field.

The scout and I followed Price. I looked up and saw a huge windmill, looking as though it was holding the large moon emitting light so we could see. We went downhill into a small river barely flowing.

"Hold up, sentries on the bridge up ahead." Price warned, "Stay out of the spotlight."

I squeezed up against the wall with the grass as the spotlight passed the small river. It was right in front of us, and my hands started to sweat a bit as it passed out of sight.

"Let's move, but stay low."

I crouched and followed Soap and Price, halting at every sound or sudden light. We used the hay bales for cover, as this time they were way taller than me. I saw a small light up ahead, which I found to be a lantern the enemy was holding. The person went a little to the left, and Price, Soap, Henderson, Gaz and I came out of cover and slowly crept forward. We took cover behind some more hay bales. I stuck my head out just a little bit…

"Там они есть! Вон там!" shouted one of the Russians.

"We're compromised! Open fire!" yelled Gaz.

"Watch out for the helicopter!" warned Price.

"Tangos to our 6', look out!" I shouted.

Riot. Hell. It all broke loose.

"Your fault." said Soap, who was covering my 6' as the same to him, "You're the one who-"

"Shut it, pay attention to the battle." I snapped.

Soap, Gaz, Henderson, Nikolai, Price and I all worked together to take out the several tangos. Oh, yes, I'm hopeless because it's all my god damn fault. The scout and I slowly made our way into a greenhouse where cattails have sprouted everywhere, providing unsafe cover. There were windows at the end, and I used almost an entire magazine taking out at least five tangos. Bad? Yes. But after a while, we managed to get most of the tangos and I ran ahead and took cover behind another smelled-like-it-was-pissed-on object called a dumpster. There were several, 'Cover me, I'm reloading!' from Private Henderson.

"Henderson! Don't be spraying bullets all over the damn place!" I yelled.

We were trained to shoot ranger style, or at the least hold our sights down when the tangos were far away. The scout and I cleared out yet another building. We were slowly pushing forward, slowly reaching our goal of escaping.

"That helicopter's making another pass! Find some overhead cover!" shouted Price.

I knew it. Things weren't easy. An infantry journal once said, "If your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush."

Oh, how right they were. There were grenades flying all over the place, along with bullets and flashbangs. The only thing I could do at this point was to take cover behind a huge truck and shoot as many tangos as I could from there, and moving further up for more cover when I had the chance to.

"Captain Price!" shouted Gaz, "We've got Stinger missiles in the barn!"

"Soap! Grab a Stinger and take out that chopper, move!" ordered Price.

I realized that I was right next to the barn entrance, right where Gaz, Price, Nikolai and Soap were settling. There was no sign of Henderson. I saw Soap grab a Stinger and run towards the window. I heard beeping, and a huge explosion in the air. Looking up, I could see the helicopter spinning out of control, popping flares.

"Bloody hell, she's popping flares! It's not going to be easy!" I shouted, running into the barn quickly.

"Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put 'em to the test!" ordered Gaz.

I watched the helicopter re-gain balance. Soap put the Stinger over his shoulder, trying to catch signal of beeping from the Stinger. As soon as it did and gave a loud beep, he fired the missile. The helicopter spun out of control faster this time, and going out of sight, never to return.

"Bloody nice shooting there, Soap!" complimented Gaz.

"Good work, Soap. Everyone, on me. Let's move out." said Price, calmly.

Henderson came running into the building.

"Ah…" he winced, looking at his bruised shoulder.

"There you are, Henderson, get your idiotic ass over here and stop complaining about a damn bruise!" I shouted.

As you can see, I do not like Henderson. Henderson was always trying to gain attention. It was annoying and stupid. _"And the magazines? Where did you put them?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I'm not talking to you. You're a woman, and you shouldn't be in the damn army. I don't talk to people like you." _So that was how it all started. When he said women had no right to be in the army. Price opened a door and let us out of the filthy barn.

"Bravo Six. This is Baseplate, be advised that the AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out."

We ran along the muddy water and onto some firm dirt, and back onto rocks and grass.

"Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot."

"Warhammer? Fire mission, danger close! Enemy armor and infantry, one hundred meters to the southwest of our location, over." informed Price on the radio.

"Copy. Coming down." replied Warhammer.

A huge explosion erupted in front of us, landing in front of the armor. Black smoke was sprayed everywhere.

"Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'. "

"Roger that, Warhammer, we're getting a move on. Out. Come on, let's go!" shouted Price.

"That's bloody outrageous, mate!" yelled Gaz, as an explosion flew near him.

"Never said war was easy…" I quipped.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I'm so proud of myself for updating! :'D ~Izzie _


	5. Chapter 5

"The man is a coward, Captain Price, Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself." said Nikolai over the radio.

We were safe. The AC-130 had guided as through safely. Our wounds were patched up. Henderson almost died in an explosion. Nikolai was as good as new. The problem is, we haven't gotten new uniforms yet. My arm wasn't showing the nasty skinned blood, but a huge scar ran through it.

"There is a safehouse in Azerbaijan that Al-Asad has used in the past. I am sending you the coordinates."

"Understood, Nikolai. Gaz, assemble the team. We're going to Azerbaijan." informed Price.

"Yes, sir. I hear it's lovely this time of year." replied Gaz.

_Several hours later in Northern Azerbaijan… _

"There's Kamarov's men." said Price, "Let's go."

"Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultra-nationalists are protecting him." informed a Russian Loyalist.

"Perfect. Move out." ordered Price.

We ran up a little ahead, passing a small abandon gas station and a few lights shone in the distance. There was screaming up ahead.

"What the bloody hell's going on up there?" asked Gaz.

"It's the Ultra-nationalists. They're killing the villagers." answered the Russian Loyalist, back over the radio.

"That's… nice to know…" I whispered.

"Not for long, they're not." said Gaz, angrily.

We passed under the lights and the moist dew drops on the grass, hard stone around them. There were a few daises sprouting. I ran up farther ahead, almost swearing I heard, 'Grenade!' I heard barking in the distance.

"Dogs," I spat.

Gaz shot them before they came far into our area, and it squealed before dying.

"Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support, we received your coordinates."

I shot a whole magazine up by a church. There were- in my eyes- tens and thousands of infinite tangos rushing up there and throwing grenades all over the place to try and make us panic. A few of the missiles from the Mosin struck there. The men shouted and toppled over. In no time- with air support- the area near the church was clear.

"This is 2-5. We must refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time."

I hurled into the grass as a grenade tumbled near my spot. A few RPG's came flying up into the air along with some bullets trying to capture our attention, maybe off-guard, so we can die. But I'm not falling for that, the darned bullets. I waited for someone else to pop their head out of a house in my right, but none came.

"Got them all." said Soap, as a matter of faculty, reloading, "You were too slow."

"You were too slow." I mocked in a high-pitched voice, getting up.

"Mosin 2-5 here. We are ready to attack, and standing by for specified orders."

I looked around at the church as well, failing to notice any sign of Al-Asad's men.

"Building clear, no sign of Al-Asad." informed Gaz, "Move on."

I maneuvered right into a deserted building with knocked over chess pieces on the blood stained table. There was a small window and a doorway near the kitchen, where the light was flickering on and off. Soap set the designation of the next air-support landing, which was attacking a small building ahead. I took cover with my AK-47 behind thick plywood near the window.

"Building is clear. Move on to the next one. Moisn 2-5, take your time to reload. There's going to be a bloody load of them soon." informed Gaz.

We went outside, looking around for more of Al-Asad's men. There were no men, no, but an enemy helicopter swiveling our way. Soap ran off to a small church to the left and I dived underneath a truck. Despite my efforts to stay safe, going under a truck is very dangerous. If it's on fire, and shot at, it _will _blow up. Which means I'll either burn or get blown up. Or, if the helicopter left me alone, I would be safe. But who says that is guaranteed? What if I do die? I poked my head out of the side with my rifle right beside me and looked up. A javelin missile hit the helicopter, and it spinning out of control, going towards me. My first thoughts? Shit, shit, shit. It was going to land right near me and I had no time to act. However, it screeched the yellow grass and left behind masses of dirt. I cover my face, and closed my eyes. Ready for that pain, ready to die. But there was none. I lifted my face up and opened my eyes. The helicopter was slightly on fire and right in front of me. Not enough to kill me. Of course, I'll be forever grateful for the fact that it didn't land on top of me. I crawled out from underneath the truck, took one last look at it, and treaded off to the church. My face was covered in soot, and my uniform sleeve was torn off on the left side from the previous mission. I haven't gotten a new one yet; there wasn't any time. I coughed and almost slipped going to the church; I knew that my energy wasn't as it was when we first started the mission, and we had just started a half an hour ago. Once I had gotten inside the church, I flopped myself on the ground and held the side of my stomach. It was bleeding a lot, which didn't exactly feel good. How had it gotten there? Was I shot, and didn't even notice?

"Merlin's pants…" I whispered, covering my wound with my hand and wiping off the soot on my face with the other.

There were some gunshots from the floors above the church; I had no idea where Price, Gaz, Soap, and the others were. One shot after another, again, at the top of the church. I recognized it as a sniper running through and shooting Al-Asad's men. Sometimes I think, what if I was shot multiple times and I haven't noticed? Everyone notices; but I don't think I did.

"This building's clear! Let's check the other buildings." informed Gaz over the radio.

I assumed that whoever was at the top of the church had taken out all of the men in the building ahead and we were moving on. It felt bad to know I couldn't help at the time. I used all my willpower to get myself up. The side of my stomach burned in pain as I held the handle of the AK-47 and walked to the exit of the church. I heard footsteps behind me, and I quickly went into a dark corner.

"Knight's gone. Do you think that helicopter ran her over? That's my fault…" said a familiar Scottish accent.

"Bugger. She probably survived, the lass; but we can't go looking for her. We're going to have to just go on without her." replied a deep British accent.

I coughed and treaded toward the voices, still one hand on my wound. It hurt more than usual, and instantly I knew that the bullet was still stuck. I didn't know how to take out bullets that hurt this bad, but it shouldn't be a bother for much longer.

"Yeah. I'm still here, thanks for noticing…" I grunted as I walked toward the small worrying group.

"You were right, sir. Now, let's get a move on before more of Al-Asad's men come." said Gaz, crossing his arms.

I heard a few dogs barking in the distance, along with some flares going up into the skies; the bright yellow ones.

"Dogs." Soap spat, bringing the rifle up and becoming more alert than before.

We all moved forward, crouching, and holding the rifles in a ranger fashion. I knew that the enemy bastards, despite their stupidity, had almost a hawk eye aim. You could get your head blown off in an empty field, and not even know where. We went up hill to a small shed for cover. There I sat in the small dark corner and covered my wound again. I could feel the blood draining from my face and pouring out from the wound. My face felt even paler than usual, my head becoming airless and light. Soap, Price, and Gaz realized the pain I was in and continued to clear out a small building to our left from where we were.

"Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad," Gaz sighed, "Move up."

I followed as quickly as I could as the three men ran up into an empty field. I limped along, trying not to get hit by anything… hurtful. I made it all the way up to a white blood stained fence, still losing a lot of blood. I knew my face was as pale as ever. I could feel it. I limped father up ahead as Gaz, Soap and Price made their way to the next building.

"C'mon, Knight, you can make it." urged on Gaz.

I nodded, almost ready to throw up. But I couldn't. Sometimes I wondered if they even cared about me, because they weren't helping me. Either they knew I was going to make it, or they know I wasn't going to make it and wouldn't bother helping me. Either way, I was just fine with the fact that I would probably leave this miserable life to go see my parents. That's just fine with me, I thought. But just as I thought that I was going to pass out on the spot, Price and Soap were gathered around a small door. Gaz caught up, and I followed.

"Remember, we want Al-Asad alive." said Price, "He's no good to us dead. Let's go."

Price slammed the door open, shot two of the bodyguards with his pistol, and jumped on top of Al-Asad, holding the Bow knife to his neck. Wow, Price. Such agility for an old man. Or, at least that was what Soap would think. Price punched Al-Asad, and again, and another punch. Probably broke Al-Asad's nose by now. Before I knew it, Price tied Al-Asad to a chair and was repeatedly punching him.

"Why'd you do it?" he yelled, "Where did you get the bomb?"

I suddenly knew what he was talking about. There was a nuclear bomb, went off somewhere in America.

"I didn't do anythlkndadsf!" shouted back Al-Asad, his words muffled by Price's punches.

"Who, then?" scowled Price.

"Mot gobbling to ell! Leab me alone!" yelled Al-Asad, again, his words still not clear.

"Who? Give me a name! A name! I want his name!"

A small phone on a care package- or so I thought- started to beep loudly. Gaz picked it up and examined it before tossing it to Price.

"Sir. It's his cell phone." informed Gaz.

Price picked it up and listened for about ten seconds before slamming it to the ground, pulling his pistol back out, and shooting Al-Asad right in the head.

"Who was that, sir?" asked Gaz, clearly curious.

"Zakhaev. Imran Zakaev." Price growled, seeming disappointed.

At once, my eyesight went blurry and I slid to the ground. The ceiling was smeared my dark red blood, and everything seemed to go dark and muffled.


End file.
